


Offer Desire

by w3nchy



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, soft soft sex for my bbys bday!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/w3nchy/pseuds/w3nchy
Summary: soft fic for adam's 20th! love u babe xx
Relationships: Elizabeth Swann/OC, Elizabeth Swann/OC/Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann/Will Turner, Will Turner/OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Offer Desire

Will looked down at Adam and groaned, his prick throbbing and pulsating in the lad’s mouth.  
Elizabeth, with her leg hiked up to rest on Will’s hip, and her lips at his ear, laughed gently and pressed gentle kisses to her ear. Kisses that reminded him over and over and over of how lucky he was to have her as his wife.  
“He’s doing well, isn’t he?” she whispered, casting a gaze down to Adam who was working his mouth around Will’s cock as best as he could, what with such little experience.  
They’d met the lad in Tortuga, not long after the curse had been broken.  
Elizabeth had travelled from Singapore to Shipwreck, to the island that they’d meet on every ten years, and they’d vowed to one another that on the day the curse was broken, if it ever was, that they’d go to Tortuga and enjoy themselves there, however they saw fit.  
They’d met Adam at the harbour, and asked if he was alright, and if he wanted to drink with them, which he’d gratefully accepted. They found out later that he was Teague’s cabin boy, which gave the three of them the opportunity to see each other more often, since they’d know where Adam was based.  
So here they were. Adam, with Will’s thick prick in his mouth, the brunette man writhing underneath him, and his wife, laying next to him, naked, her skin glowing in the candle light. She certainly suited a tan, no matter what the beauty standards had once been for them, back in Port Royal.  
Will trailed a hand up Elizabeth's leg, stopping at her hip and dipping his fingers under the curls between her legs.  
“Will.” she breathed quietly, laying her head against his shoulder, sweat sticking her hair to her forehead.  
They both directed their gaze down to Adam, and each gave him an encouraging smile, telling him that he was doing well, and to keep going.  
They were a vision together. They were the epitome of love, passion, desire, romance. Anything that could be expected in a marriage between a fierce pirate lord, and her equally fierce husband.  
The way her skin dented around his fingers and rose back up to fullness when his hand travelled to riskier places. The way he ran his hands through her hair effortlessly, and she moved her head along with them Knowing where his hands would end up, trailing down her back, making goosebumps rise to the surface of her skin. The way she sighed and moaned when he touched her where she needed it.  
It was raw beauty.  
Raw, unabashed love.  
Of course, Adam knew what that felt like, but to be able to watch it in front of him…  
He was sure he’d passed over into heaven at some point, placed in the afterlife with angels, hopelessly devoted to each other.  
Elizabeth sighed as she moved up Will’s body, and the man caught one of her nipples between his teeth. She inhaled sharply as Will suckled on her breast, raising a hand to massage the other.  
“As if you were a babe.” she teased gently, giggling and leaning down to rest her head against Will’s as he bit down a little harder, chastising her for her trouble.  
Elizabeth’s smile was like no other. She closed her eyes and bared her teeth, her pink tongue slipping out between the pearly white things and her cheeks appearing fuller.  
It was equally as beautiful as Will’s smile, or, more specifically, the way Will smiled at Elizabeth.  
Their expressions were similar, only Will kept his eyes open, never wanting to close his eyes around his wife, lest he open them and be back on the bottom of the sea, doomed to be the Captain of the Dutchman for eternity.  
Will unlatched from Elizabeth’s breast and cried out as he felt himself nearing his climax.  
Elizabeth looked down at her husband and breathed shakily.  
“Come with me Will, alright?” she whispered, her moans growing more audible.  
She gasped and threw her head back as Will put all of his efforts into curling his fingers and stroking her pearl.  
“I love you.” Will breathed, looking up at her, and lowering his free hand down to run a hand through Adam’s hair and pull it.  
“And you,” Will added, casting his eyes down to Adam.  
Elizabeth gritted her teeth and let out a guttural groan as Will finally made her reach her end. She gasped and buried her face in his neck as he worked her through it, and eventually pulled his hand away from her honeypot.  
“Elizabeth!” he cried out, gripping his wife’s hips and pressing his lips to hers as he came too, spilling his seed into Adam’s mouth.  
The pirate lord and her husband took a moment to come down from their highs, and once they had they pulled Adam up onto their shared bed.  
“Let us take care of you.” Elizabeth whispered, pressing her plush lips to Adam’s, tasting Will’s semen on his younger’s tongue.  
Captain Elizabeth Turner, Captain Will Turner, and Master Adam Dennett later fell asleep, wrapped up in silk bed sheets and each other's arms.  
But after the events of the night, Adam’s last fleeting thought as he passed into the land of dreams, the very last thing on his mind, was his own Captain. Teague.


End file.
